Valentine
by Gigi
Summary: Liz visits Lucky's grave for the first time on Valentine's Day, 2000.


Valentine A short L&L2 Story 

Elizabeth walked into the cemetery at Mount Hebron Baptist Church and laid the bouquet of white flowers on the gravesite. The flowers were exactly like the ones Lucky had given her last Valentine's day. 

Two years ago, she thought that she could never think of Valentine's day as a happy day ever again. 

Then last year Lucky had done something she thought couldn't be done. He turned Valentine's day into one of the happiest of her life. He'd totally changed the meaning of it. 

Since she'd moved to Port Charles, each Valentine's day had had a different meaning and had shown a different point in her life. 

Her first one put her at her lowest point. 

On her second one, she had risen to about her highest point. 

Now, this year, she wasn't quite sure where she was. 

It had been almost ten months since Lucky's death. The pain of losing him had never gone away, and she had dreaded this day. 

Valentine's day was their day. It was like their anniversary, if they had been married. Today was her and Lucky's day. Together. But he wasn't there anymore. 

She sat down on the cold ground next to his headstone and put her hand down on the frozen grass. 

~~~If there were no words ~~~No way to speak ~~~I would still hear you 

"You know, I haven't been back here since the memorial service," she said out loud. "But there was something calling me here tonight. I had to come." 

~~~If there were no tears ~~~No way to feel inside ~~~I'd still feel for you 

"Even though it has been months since we've been together, I still think of you every day, Lucky. The love that you gave during your life is still living inside of me. Your love is one of the things that has gotten me through this awful time." 

~~~And even if the sun refused to shine ~~~Even if romance ran out of rhyme ~~~You would still have my heart ~~~Until the end of time ~~~You're all I need ~~~My love, my valentine 

"I mean, I miss you a lot, Lucky, don't get me wrong on that one," she laughs a little. "But just the memories of being loved the way you loved me give me strength to get out of bed in the morning. That's all I needed, and all I'll ever need." 

Elizabeth slowly stood up. She went over to the door of the church and opened it carefully. She slowly walked to the front of the church and stood exactly where she had stood there the year before with Lucky. 

~~~All of my life ~~~I have been waiting for ~~~All you give to me 

"It's kind of funny when you think about it. How we ended up being so close. When I first came to Port Charles, I wanted nothing more than for you to notice me. I know, at first I just wanted for you to notice me because you liked Sarah and I was always jealous of Sarah, but it ended up being more, I wanted you for you." 

~~~You've opened my eyes ~~~And shown me how to love ~~~Unselfishly 

"I was so selfish at first," Liz laughed. "I was such a brat! But, then you changed me. You taught me about love, true love. You saved me and you helped me to grow up. I'm such a better person now, and it's all because of you." 

~~~I've dreamed of this ~~~A thousand times before ~~~In my dreams I couldn't love you more 

"Just a few years ago I used to only dream of ever having someone like you, Lucky. But I could've never dreamed of anything as wonderful as you. Having you here for me was a miracle." 

Elizabeth turned and stood in the exact position she had stood when she was there with Lucky on Valentine's day last year. 

~~~I will give you my heart ~~~Until the end of time ~~~You're all I need ~~~My love, my Valentine 

"You've got my heart. That's a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That'll never change. I pledge myself to you Lucky, today, forever," she said in the exact words of last Valentine's day, barely able to speak them. Tears were streaming down her face. 

~~~And even if the sun refused to shine ~~~Even if romance ran out of rhyme 

Elizabeth jumped as she heard the door open to the church. The tears were coming so quickly she could not see who it was. She collapsed onto the floor, not really caring who it was that had entered the church. 

He gently took her hands and pulled her to her feet. 

"You've got my heart. That's a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My soul, my mind, my body, my spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you, Elizabeth, today, forever," Lucky said softly, his own voice cracking as tears rolled down his face. 

~~~I would give you my heart ~~~Until the end of time 

Elizabeth was silent while he spoke. She squeezed his hands harder the long that she held them. 

"Lucky?" she asked. She took her hands and held his head in them. 

He nodded slowly and gently wiped away her tears. 

"How?" she asked, wrinkling up her forehead and shaking her head confused. 

Lucky put his fingers to her lips to silence her. "It doesn't matter, Elizabeth, I'm with you now, and I will be forever." 

She stared at him for a few moments; she was having a hard time comprehending that it really was Lucky standing there in front of her, the two of them standing exactly as they had the year before. 

~~~'Cause all I need is you ~~~My Valentine 

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him like she'd never get another chance to. 

"I love you, Elizabeth, you're all I need and all I'll ever need, you are my love, my Valentine." 

"I love you, Lucky, you are my love, my Valentine," Elizabeth choked out, still barely able to speak. 

They kissed tenderly and she laid her head on his shoulder and stood there as he held her close to him. 

~~~You're all I need ~~~My love, my Valentine 


End file.
